Technology At It's Worst?
by animeluver123
Summary: The Inu gang have defeated Naraku, when a new foe pops up with technology that surpasses that of Kagome's era! What are they to do?


A/N: Second Fanficcy! Still, go easy on me, I'm not that good seriously.

Inu: She's not.

A/n: What!?

Kagome: Inuyasha, you know when someone say they suck they want to be praised. Right, worthless author?

A/n: She's just mad at me for what I did to her in my 1st ficcy. I changed you back didn't I?

Lily: Yeah, but you hurt me stupid! (My character)

All: --'

A/n: Go away! You're not even in this one!

Lily: Wah! How could you!

A/n: Well if you didn't like last time, then you're not going to like this one…

Kagome: What was that?

A/n: Nothing.

Summary: Kagome and gang must face an even stronger opponent than Naraku, which possesses technology that surpasses that of Kagome's era. What are they to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Made it."

Kagome proceeded to climb out of the well, until the vine snapped under her hand. "Gah!" She fell down, backpack breaking her fall.

"Inuyasha…just you wait till I get my hands on you, just you wait…Packing cookies and chips isn't enough for you, now I have to pack Ramen!? This is just crazy…" Kagome muttered. She finally, with some effort, got both legs over the well, and eventually, the bag. "Geez…" She panted, out of breath. "You'd think fighting youkai everyday would keep me in shape…" Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustle. "Who's there?" Suddenly alert, Kagome slowly stood up. A bright flash then blinded her.

"Agh!"

"Perfect."

Kagome fell to her knees, rubbing her eyes. "Wh-what was that?" she asked herself, the light fading away. "Like a camera…but this is the feudal era!"

"Kagome!"

She turned to Inuyasha, squinting. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "…um, yes? What's wrong with your eyesight wench? It better not have affected your ability to see shards."

Kagome felt an anger welling up inside her. "Eheh…SIT BOY!"

"Gagkh!"

"Hmmph! That's what you get for rude comments! Oh and-" She took off her backpack, "Carry your own stuff!" She tramped off into the village. Inuyasha sat there, blinking. "Was it something I said…?"

"Hmph! Inuyasha…" Kagome huffed, clearly angry.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Her face brightened when she saw the group sitting in Kaede's hut. She could never stay mad long when they were around.

"Oi, wench!"

But she could when he was. She turned around closed her eyes in frustration. "What?" She opened one eye and saw Inuyasha there, looking slightly concerned. She turned towards him, both eyes open, softer tone this time. "Yeah…?"

"It's time to go shard hunting."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Inuyasha… SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Oh, and for your information, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha 5 feet into the ground, Sango and Miroku's eyes shining with laughter, Shippo couldn't help think that this was ominous. It happened everyday, but today…its atmosphere just wasn't right. "Guys, think we should find Kagome?"

"I'm sure Kagome-chan just needs to vent off some unneeded anger. We'll leave her be for now."

"Alas, we need someone to make breakfast. I shall go seek out Lady Kagome."

"No you're not monk. I'll go find Kagome-chan."

"But I wanna find momma!"

"No Shippo, it's too dangerous. I'll take Sango-sama to find Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sango didn't like the twinkle and decided to investigate it further. When Miroku looked into Sango's eyes again, he found that they were shining as well. "Sango…?" A malevolent grin crept its way up to Sango's face. "Heh...Houshi-Sama…"

Thus Kagome was soon forgotten.

Kagome ran into the woods. Somehow, she knew that it was dangerous to be out in the woods alone, but another part of her just didn't care anymore. She sat down in exhaustion.

"Why am I getting so upset…?"

She sighed. Now that she thought about it, she got emotional for the most miniscule things. "Maybe I'm overreacting…?" She imagined Inuyasha.

"Keh! Humans and their weak emotions!"

"ARGH!" She punched the ground in frustration. _This is a bit much, don't you think?_ Nevertheless, she couldn't stop. She kept punching the ground over and over again, sometimes the tree, until her knuckles were raw and bleeding. She then winced. The pain was starting to kick in. But that still didn't compare to the pain inside.

"I'm overreacting…No! This is Inuyasha's fault! He has to be so damn insecure and so…so…ugh! He's just! So insensitive! It's his fault! And after we defeated Naraku too…"

_You're right. It's his fault._

"Wh-what the…?"

_It's all his fault. He's causing all of this misery._

"This is…"

_Come. Come with me and let me take the pain away._

Kagome saw a flash of bright red and blacked out.

A/N: So, whaddya think? An idea that popped up in my head, that's all. Review! Please! I live for reviews! Just give me some pointers or tips, on just encouragement! Please? This is just a sample. Review!


End file.
